Your very own cat lady!
by nicosnowangelo
Summary: A request, in which the Seven take a visit to Brooklyn House.


**This was a request as well. It takes place a little after "Not just a regular mortal". I apologize for any mistakes with spelling and grammar and/or the facts. Obviously, I do not own any of the series; they belong to Rick, and I am not him.**

Today was the big day.

They were finally going to see the Egyptians that Percy and Annabeth kept talking about. The seven were on the Argo II. Leo was frantic, making sure everything was okay. Frank was trying to assure Leo that everything would be okay. Surprisingly, the two had become best friends after the huge war with Gaea. It made Hazel happy to finally see them getting along.

Jason and Piper were talking in low whispers. Percy and Annabeth were looking at something on Annabeth's laptop. They had gotten married, and Hazel couldn't believe it. The years had gone by so quickly.

Reyna was on her Pegasus, Scipio, looking anxious. Skippy was circling over the ship, fluttering his wings nervously. Hazel could understand why Reyna was so nervous. This was really dangerous. Who knew if the Egyptians would be friendly? Hazel also knew that Reyna was worried about that scumbag Octavian. Obviously no one liked him, but still, a camper missing was something to be worried about, according to Reyna.

Hazel gazed out over her camp. This wasn't the first time she had left Camp Jupiter for something that could get them all killed, but she was still a little frightened.

The ship gave a sudden lurch.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. The demigod grinned. Hazel was still struck by how much he looked like Sammy, especially when he smiled that devilish smile of his. She shook her head. Why was she still dwelling on the past? She had Frank now. She smiled to herself, thinking about Frank.

"Sorry, Pipes." Leo didn't seem very sorry. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get going. And don't call me that."

"What, don't call you Pipes? Okay, Pipes!" Piper groaned.

They sailed for two days before they reached Brooklyn. Hazel was in awe. She had never seen anything like what lay below her. What did the others call it? Right - the skyline. Then there was the bridge and the wide river. She looked down at all the cars. She was always fascinated and overwhelmed how much things had changed. Everything was so different from long ago. The technology that confused her seemed normal to everyone else, and it was amazing what people were able to do today.

It was dark when they finally reached the building Percy and Annabeth had been talking about. It was an abandoned warehouse. Everyone stared at it in confusion.

"So, where's the mansion?" Frank asked.

"I think the Mist is covering it", Percy said. "Just look harder." They waited for a few minutes.

"Dude, is this some kind of a joke?" Jason said. He was getting impatient. Percy shook his head fervently.

"It's really there!"

"Percy, Annabeth!" a voice called. Along with the seven, Hazel turned and saw a light-skinned girl with blonde hair that had purple streaks in it. The girl walked towards them. Annabeth smiled.

"Hey, Sadie", she said. The girl – Sadie – smiled back. She looked over at the other demigods.

Soon, she had led them into the mansion. They discovered it was on top of the warehouse, hidden from mortal eyes. No matter how many she had encountered it, Hazel was surprised that the Mist could be so powerful.

They stepped into a large room. The very first thing that Hazel noticed was a large black marble statue in the very center of the room. It was a statue of a man with a bird's head. Then she saw the huge fireplace; it was so huge that Hazel was sure that one of those automobiles could be parked there. Above it, there was…. What was it? A television; a plasma-screen T.V. There were leather sofas on either side of the living room. There was a baboon perched on the armrest of one of these sofas. It was wearing a purple jersey and using something – a remote – to switch to different basketball games on the T.V., giving occasional grunts. In the same sofa, a woman wearing a leopard-print leotard was curled up, very much the way a cat would be. She seemed to be dozing off. There were other children in the room, some as old as her friends, some only toddlers, some college-aged.

The demigods sat down warily. The lady opened her eyes. Hazel's heart skipped a beat; those eyes startled her. They were bright yellow and not human but feline instead. Her gaze was unblinking, like a cat watching its prey. Hazel got an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"This place is sweet!" Leo said. He seemed to be unaware how uncomfortable the rest of them were. "You guys have a baboon, an awesome T.V., and your very own cat lady." Said cat lady didn't seem to like this remark.

"I'm a goddess, child", she said indignantly. "Bast is my name." Leo's ears turned red.

"Sorry", he muttered. Bast sniffed. She yawned, revealing small pointy teeth, and left towards the kitchen.

"Don't mind her", a boy said. He was brown-skinned with brown hair. This must be Carter, Hazel realized. "She's been moody for the past couple days." Carter shook hands with Percy. The two seemed like they were best buds, even though Hazel had heard about them getting into a fight the first time they met.

Everyone introduced themselves to each other, and they got down to business quickly. Percy told them how he was worried that all the baddies were uniting, and they would rise soon.

They talked, argued, and exchanged stories, but they could come to no decisions. The magicians were beginning to look exhausted, as were the demigods. Bast had returned, her eyes half-closed. Hazel knew cats did this when they were content. She could smell Friskies. No doubt Bast was much happier with a full tummy. The goddess – who Sadie and Carter told them was the cat goddess (obviously) and a good friend – looked at the demigods with kind but concerned eyes.

"Perhaps it's time you all get to bed", she said. "We have extra rooms up-stairs." No one could argue with this. They all headed off to bed, still thinking about what they had discussed that day and wondering what they would do the next day.


End file.
